List of Medals
Medals are earned by achieving a task in one of the games. These usually include winning a certain way, finding an easter egg or failing a certain amount of times. Each one has certain amount of points given when it is achieved. The medals can be seen in a menu in Stealing the Diamond, Infiltrating the Airship and Fleeing the Complex, but not in Escaping the Prison. There are no medals in Breaking the Bank. Escaping the Prison *'Lame Ending (Legal Ending in Mobile) - 25 points:' Win the lame way (cell phone, disguising bag). *'Sneaky Ending- 50 points: ' Win the sneaky way (file, cell door, click to the left, click to the right, chair, go right, plungers). *'Badass Ending- 50 points:' Win the badass way (drill, crow bar, go left, jump off wall, click the screen). *'LOL Brawl Refrence-5 points: '''achieved by going right when Henry is running from the guards in the Badass Ending. *'Donut Want-100 points: Click all the donuts and bagels (NrG drink, go left in air duct, Opacitator, Drill). *'''Lots of effort-100 points: '''Get all 18 unique fails. * 'BRAAAGGGH'-10 points: Click on the sun in the Sneaky Ending. * '''Wanted (mobile version only): '''Tap the wanted board in the jail lobby after drinking the NrG drink. * '''It's a Joke (mobile version only): '''Tap the misspelled word on Opacitator instructions sheet. Stealing the Diamond '''Endings *'Aggresive:' Win the aggressive way ( bust in, ram, shield, tow cable, rock, bubble, diamond). *'Undetected: '''Win the undetected way (sneak in, teleporter, penny, wire, hammer, plank, diamond). *'EPIC: ' Win the epic way ( sneak in, pick, plane, go forward, mushroom, gear button). '''Fails' *'Fail Champion: '''See all 40 unique fails. *'Failtastic: Fail a total of 55 times. '''Other *'tl;dr: '''Click the word "here" in the portal gun fail screen. *'Like a D6: Lose 6 points (the only way to do this is to press the jumble hoppers option three times). *'BUNP: '''Click the snap neck option while on the stairs. *'01100010: Clicking ok on one of the error pop ups that appear in the PokeBall option. *'It's a Joke Guys:' Click the word misspelled word, "mispeled" on the Liquidifer instructions sheet, which is found at the bottom of the sheet, in a sentence. *'Obscure Medal: '''Click all of the portraits in the museum ( LOL wut pear, Mah Boi, Leonidas, Angry Hitler, Zeus rage, pyramids, no u Luigi). '' Infiltrating the Airship *'Rank GSPI:' Achieve the rank of Government Supported Private Investigator (ear piece, vacuum, glue, robo helper, bone melt, spook, reroute power, force gun). *'Rank RPE: Achieve the rank of Rapidly Promoted Executive ( Cannon ball, chair, eject, beans, rocket jump, dirk, tools or Yo-yo, goods, glider, dummies). *'Master of Fails: '''Get all 60 unique fails. *'Rank PBT: 'Achieve the rank of Pure Blooded Thief ( Grappling gun, wait, vent, leap, paperizor, shrink and grow, power armor, prototype disc). *'Rank RBH: Achieve the rank of Relentless Bounty Hunter (Cannon Ball, chair, eject, beans, rocket jump, dirk, tools, or yo-yo, goods, glider, tank). * Failpocalypse: ' Fail a total of 100 times. * '''Biggoron's sword: '''Use the Grapple Gun. Next, use the option Wait. After that, you will be inside a room in the airship. You must click the key, which is to the left of the computer. Use the option Vent, and after that, use the option Leap. A prisoner will say "Hey, think you could let me out of here?" Henry will then use the key to free the prisoner. Use Paperizor, and you will be inside the ruby vault. Shortly afterwards, the same prisoner will also be in the vault, and drop a flash drive to your right, which you need to click. Use the Shrink 'n Grow and Power Armor. When the guard has to choose a disc, the flashdrive will also appear as a 5th option. When you click it, you will receive a text document that reads "Karl, This code is important but I'm not sure what it's for. 1-2-1-4". After that, you will need to go back to the beginning of the game by either failing or achieving the rank Pure Blooded Thief. Once you are there, use the options Earpiece and Vacuum. When you are inside, click on the code box, to Henry's right. Use the combination 1214, which will open a room. Once again, you will need to go back to the beginning by either failing or achieving the rank Government Supported Private Investigator. You will then need to use the options Cannon Ball, Chair, and Eject. Henry will enter the opened room and find the legendary Biggoron's sword. *'Kredit 2 Team: 'Watch the credits without skipping after any ending. *'Music Enthusiast: 'Click a music link during the credits. *'Bound to Earth: 'Choose the option "Yo-yo" then "Goods". *'The Last Fantasy: 'Choose the option "Dirk" then "Tools". *'Famous Movie Line: 'Click the letters M-U-L-A-N in the Ninja Star fail screen. *'braaaggghhh..: 'After the Relentless Bounty Hunter ending, click the moon in the upper right corner. *'BEEEEEEEEE: 'During the credits of the Rapidly Promoted Executive ending, click the Team Fortress 2 logo that appears on the computer screen. It's at the music portion of the credits. *'Buttery Snack: 'Click the word butterfingers on the parachute fail screen. *'Barnyard Blitz: Click on animal noise option while talking to Charles. *'Gold: '''Click the word "Banana" in the Banana bomb fail screen. *'LOLOLOL!!!!11: Choose the hack option and hover over the text. *'You win..!: '''Achieve the rank of Lightning Quick Larcenist (Sticky hand, Ball and chain). Fleeing The Complex *'Rank GI: Achieve the Ghost Inmate rank (Boost up, left, Whoopee cushion, Power Jump, Balloon, Helium, Leaf, Dinghy). *'Rank PD:' Achieve the Presumed Dead rank (Charge tackle, Acrobatics, Item, Man in lower center, Truck, Slam, Wait). *'Rank CA:' Achieve the Convict Allies rank (Boost up, up, Synchronized Takedown, The Force, Sniper Rifle + Taser, Toss, Make A Face, Motorbike (rightmost arrow). *'Rank IRO: '''Achieve the International Rescue Operative rank (Wait for transfer, Laser plane, Government, Flash, Mini helicopter, up, Leftmost guy). *'Rank TB: Achieve The Betrayal rank (Wait for transfer, Laser plane, Toppat Clan, Drill pod, Sick ride). *'Kredit 2 Team: '''Watch the credits all the way through. *'Patron of Tunes: 'Once you reach any ending, wait for the music section to appear. Then, click on any song name, and a new tab will open up with the music you selected playing, and you will earn the medal. *'Master of The Wall: 'Unlock every medal, then click on the medal. *'Golden Boy: 'Get all 60 unique fails. *'101 Failmations: '''Fail 101 times. * '''Rise and Shine: There are 5 men in animated scenes that have briefcases, and they need to be clicked in order for the achievement to be earned. This is a reference to the G-Man from the Half Life series. **Use Leaf in the Docks, and when you are flying, you can find one of them to your left. **When you are at Two Elevators, use Toss, and when you go outside, another man with a briefcase will appear. **At The Yard (Tactical), pick Karlov (the man with the sword), and after the fight scene ends, a man with a briefcase will go out of a building to your right. **In Cafeteria (Government), use Earthbend. Then, when the yellow-haired female guard starts throwing rocks at you, a man with a briefcase is in the upper left corner. **When you are in Phone a Friend, call the Toppat Clan. After the leader on the phone says "Where exactly are you?", you will briefly see the inside of the cafeteria. In that short time period, you must click the man with a briefcase, who is near the top center, near a trash can. *'bruUGHNO:' Click on all 3 moons (PD ending, item reel, Shadozer). *'Nailed It:' Click on the ground before each of Henry's bad landings in 3 areas in order to make him land correctly. (In the Solo Outside Security, when Henry is about to fall in the area he needs to go in, in the Bowels of the Complex, when Henry escapes through the vent and into the docks, and finally, in the Outer Docks, after Henry uses Leaf.) *'Waldo:' Find Waldo. He is located behind a rock, above the left option during the choice in the yard of the "Convict Allies" ending. *'xXn00bslayerXx: '''Do the Sniper Rifle/Crossbow combo. After that, Click 'Let's see that in an instant replay'. *'Aeiou: 'Click "aeiou" 7 times in the Plunger Boots fail screen. This is a reference to a YouTube video called "Moonbase Alpha provides a realistic simulation of life on a natural satellite" posted by motdef. *'Spooked: 'Go all the way to the left in The Yard (Tactical). *'Easy Medal: '''Click on "Here" in the Slingshot fail screen. After that, a message in a box will appear. Keep on clicking any response text you are given. Then, when the message says "Don't press this button," wait for a few seconds, and you will be given an alternate response text, accompanied by a message saying "Press this one!" Once again, keep on clicking any response text you are given, and you will eventually earn this medal. Category:Infiltrating the Airship Category:Lists Category:Escaping the Prison Category:Stealing the Diamond Category:Fleeing the Complex